


Flying a Kite

by Candycanes19



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: F/M, Family fun, Fluff, Kissing, flying kites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Just a family day at the park.Fluffy
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 3





	Flying a Kite

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by @Morby on Tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you so much. 
> 
> I hope you all like my little one shot.

The sun was shining and the wind was just perfect for flying kites. You, Charlie and Henry decided to take a picnic to Central Park and just have fun family day. You had bought Henry a cool new dinosaur kite because of how much he loves dinosaurs. Henry constantly talked all the different dinosaurs and showed you all the photos in the books he had. You would read Henry stories when you and Charlie put him to bed together. You and Charlie got married two years after his divorce and Henry was used to having you as a step mom and the three of you had a great time doing things together when Henry was around so today was Saturday and it was just perfect for a family day. 

"Do we have everything in the picnic basket?" Charlie asks you as you are getting Henry's new kite ready. 

"Yes darling, I checked it just a bit ago but if you feel the need to check behind me, go for it" you said leaning up to give Charlie a quick kiss and then turning back to the kite.

"Is my kite ready for the park?" Henry comes bounding into the room full of energy.

"Yes sweetie" you say handing it to him, "Now be careful with it until we get to the park." 

"Yes Miss (Y/N), I will. I promise" Henry smiles taking the kite from you. 

You go back and check on Charlie in the kitchen, "Darling are you ready? And everything is in there like I said" you smile at him.

"Yes you were right. I love you sweetheart" Charlie pulls you to him and kisses you. 

"Let's go shall we" you say taking Charlie's hand and he grabs the basket.

******************************

You guys get to the park and it is not horribly crowded and you find a nice shady spot by some trees. Charlie sets the basket down and the two of you spread the blanket out. Henry is literally working on gettting his kite out to fly it. 

"Dad, help me get my kite ready" Henry impatiently calls out.

"Excuse me I taught you manners kiddo. What do you need?" Charlie sternly states.

"Please can I have help dad or (Y/N)" Henry repeats.

"Much better Henry" Charlie says walking over to help Henry with the kite.

Once they get it ready you all head to an open space and hope that the wind catches the kite.

Surprisingly it does the first try and up and up it goes as Charlie lets the string out a bit more at a time. Then he hands it over to Henry. "Now keep a good hold on it or else it will fly away, honey. Got it?" as he hands the end to Henry. "Yes dad." 

You stand back and watch the kite fly and catch the wind. It is flowing along and really going high and you are impressed with how well Henry is holding on and enjoying his new kite.

Charlie comes over to where you are standing and pus his arm around your waist. You lean against your husband and smile, "This was a great idea and I am so glad that Henry is having fun" you say smiling at Charlie. "This was a great idea and thank you again for buying him the kite. You are so sweet and that is why I love you" Charlie says leaning down for a kiss. 

You two broke away from your kiss when you both hear, "Dad help" and Charlie runs over to Henry who was having a slight problem when the wind got going a bit faster than Henry could handle the kite. Charlie took over and you walked over to them and stood next to Henry and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at you and smiled.

"Are you having Henry?" you ask watching Charlie taking over control of the kite so that Henry can try again.

"Yes Miss (Y/N) this is really cool and thank you again for the kite. I think it is really cool." 

"I am glad you like it. I saw it and thought you would think it is cool." 

Charlie got it situated and then handed it back to Henry, "Try now I think it is a little calmer now, honey." 

"Thanks dad" Henry said taking the kite back and watching it fly all around.

Henry flew the kite for a bit longer and then you all decided you were getting hungry and pulled the kite in and went to the blanket to enjoy lunch. 

"That was really fun" Henry excitedly said while attempting to eat but still bouncing around like a kid.

"I am glad we decided to do this today. And how lucky are we that the wind was just right to fly a kite" you said looking at both Charlie and Henry. 

"Yes this was a great idea, (Y/N)" Charlie said kissing you. You smiled at Charlie, "Yes perfect." 

"Dad can I do it again after I eat?" Henry is literally bouncing and ready to take off again.

"Eat honey and then we can do it again" Charlie shakes his head. 

You eat and laugh at how excited Henry is about flying the kite more after lunch and how he does not want to sit still. 

"I ate can I go back now?" Henry is impatient. 

"Can I eat my lunch?" Charlie asks like taking a bit of his sandwich.

"I will get him started" you say getting up and walking with Henry to get the kite going again.

Once you get it going and Henry takes it over you walk back to Charlie and sit down. 

"Did I tell you today that I love you so much, (Y/N)?" Charlie asks pulling you into his lap.

"I am not sure but I love hearing it from you" you say smiling at him.

"I love you so much, my darling wife."

"I love you too, husband." 

Charlie kisses you again and then you two watch as Henry has the best time flying his kite.

You guys spend a few more hours at the park flying the kite and enjoying just a relaxing day together. 

What great family day to fly a kite at the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link of the Dinosaur kite I was thinking they had in my story. 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Large-Easy-Flyer-Kite-Dinosaur/dp/B000LPF022


End file.
